Yvette
Yvette is a Chaperone from Arland. Profile The elderly and infirm Dowager Countess of Arland serves as one of the four Chaperones. Despite appearances, she seems intelligent and capable. Appearance The Dowager Countess sits in a strange contraption that looks like a wire-made chair with large wheels, her legs positioned with unnatural stillness. Her body is thin and frail, and age has whitened her hair. Bright eyes peer over her spectacles, taking in the room. Personality A Kind, Humble, intelligent and capable lady with a reputation for disliking travel, but being an avid correspondent. Past Plot Week 1 Welcome Feast Conversation The MC has 4 options to interact with the Dowager Countess, asking about history is the best option as the MC gains insight. Afterward, The Dowager Countess would ask of the MC's opinion of the Summit which could increase Weaver's approval, Historian's approval or just the MC's humble personality. For dinner, MC is seated between the Dowager Countess, who spends most of dinner pretending to be much more deaf and dumb. Hosted Events If MC invites her to her hosted event which is not the lecture, her reply would be The Dowager Countess Yvette has sent her best wishes for your first event, but regretfully declines the invitation. Otherwise, her reply to the lecture is The Dowager Countess has accepted your invitation and is looking forward to the lecture. The Dowager Countess Yvette would roll up to the MC, a slight smile on her face. Thanking the MC for thinking to include an old lady. No matter how bad the lecture was, MC would earn the Historian's approval. The Summit Having a public ambition of witnessing history would raise the Historian's approval, though it must be noted that MC has to have 50 manipulation if she is lying. Week 2 Secret Scene - Whisper in the Library If MC has at least 50 Intelligence, she would eavesdrop the snippets of the strangest conversation between the Dowager Countess and Jasper. MC couldn't make out much, but there was something about responsibilities and oaths. It was strange, but not as strange as the fact those particular two were conversing at all. Horse Ride Sadly, the Dowager Countess no longer rides. In fact, she revealed she used to love riding, which ironically caused her to be wheelchair-bound when she was no older than MC's age and just newlywed. If MC picked the third option I think there is much to be learned from the stories of days long gone, Lady Yvette. Melancholy or not, so long as they are true, she will gain +5 insight. Week 3 Gift The Dowager Countess has a gift for the MC if the Historian's approval was high enough. This gift gives a +10 boost to MC's historical knowledge. Hosted Events Strangely, she would only raise the Arland approval, not the historian approval. Banquet Emmett was talking to the Dowager Countess before heading to MC to congratulate her if he was not MC's chosen path. If MC's romance with Emmett was not high enough, he would be talking to the Dowager Countess for the rest of the banquet. Relationships Playing as A Sheltered Princess, she would recognize the title and have met her grandson, the current Earl at court, but she had not met the lady herself till the Summit. Gallery Chaperones.png Yvette c.png Category:Characters Category:Arland Category:Chaperones Category:Ladies